This Is Actually My Party
This Is Actually My Party is the fourth episode of Series 2. Summary It's Charlie's birthday and the party theme is a monster theme, but Lola doesn't like the theme because it is too scary and gross. So she changes the theme to a pink ballerina princess theme. Plot Today is Charlie's birthday and Lola likes birthday parties. Lola is determined to make Charlie's birthday party the best party in the world. The problem is that Lola's idea of a good party is a ballet princess theme, complete with cupcakes, dancing, and pink things. And Charlie prefers a monster theme, complete with (monsters, green, and ooey, gooey, icky, and squishy things). So Lola decides to make a few minor changes to Charlie's party when he is away. First, she replaces the wall decorations from creepy stuff, to paper flowers, bright blue ribbons, star stickers, and streamers. Then she replaces Charlie's Monster Music tape to her Dancing for Girls tape. Then she makes cupcakes topped with pink icing and toy ballerinas. Finally, she replaces the goody bag stuff. She takes out all the toy monsters and replaces them with pink ballerina princess things. After all that repreparing, Lola hopes to impress Charlie. Right before the birthday party starts, Charlie and Lola have costumes on. Charlie wears a brown fur-covered-monster costume and Lola's costume is complete with a tu-tu and fake bunny ears. Charlie doesn't even see all the minor changes Lola has made until the party starts. First, the guests appear. Their are some of Charlie's friends (including Lola's, because if you look closely, you'll see that two of the monster kids similar to Minnie Reeder and Lotta.), even Marv. Charlie invites them all in for monster punch. Marv demonstrates a vampire about to attack a victim to Charlie. Then Lola tries to open all of Charlie's gifts without asking Charlie, but Lola tells Charlie she's only helping him open his gifts. Then is dancing time. Lola starts the music and demonstrates the art of princess ballet. But no one seems interested, not even Charlie, who isn't a big fan of ballet. Lola decides they would all play party games, such as musical statues, but no one seemes intrested in that either. Soon it's cake time. On the count of three, Charlie prepares to blow the candles. They shout "ONE", and "TWO". But as the kids shout "THREE", A Group of insects begin to Wander inside the Cake with Only Lola Noticing. Once she tells everyone what is in inside, Everyone Gets Scared and Run for Their Lives and head for the Bedroom and Barricade the Door. Lola says she still likes parties. Charlie seems to agree and talks calmly to her that he knows that she likes parties, but this one was actually his. Lola apologizes. Charlie tells her the good thing is that she didn't give anyone pink cupcakes, which then Lola chuckles nervously. Then Charlie goes to the backyard to play Monster Tag with his friends. Lola watches sadly, wondering what she should do. But then she decides that if Charlie didn't like her ideas for his party, she would make up for it by putting things back together to make him cheer up Charlie. She starts by replacing Dancing for Girls tape back to Charlie's Monster Music tape. Then she takes off her flowers, ribbons, and streamers and return all the creepy stuff. Then she replaces her pretty pink ballerina princess goody bag stuff returns all toy monsters and put on the goody bags. Finally, for a finishing touch, she draws monsters on all the goody bags, just in time for the kids to come back in and the party to end. Before everyone leaves, Lola hands them her friends goody bags. Then the kids recognize Lola's cupcakes, and everyone wants one, when they each get one, they thank Lola for the delicious cupcakes and leave. Then Charlie wakes up and realizes None of the Scary Things were real after all. Trivia *This episode, along with It's A Secret, are the two episodes where Charlie celebrates his birthday. Category:Season Two Episodes